


Cocklocked by Two Harukas

by rainbowtourmaline



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Free!
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crossover, Denial, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Teasing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Makoto it’s like you said, I should move on! The healthy thing to do is to move on, not sit here pining for Rin when he’s already decided that Haru is his one true love.” Sousuke said. “I may not have gotten what I wanted, but sometimes what you do get in life is better.” </p><p>Makoto's got a crush he refuses to act on, Usagi is a plucky yet clumsy young waitress and Sousuke makes the mistake of hitting on Michiru. You can guess what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocklocked by Two Harukas

**Author's Note:**

> I love Free!, I love Sailor Moon and I love Haruka Tenou and Haruka Nanase. The fact two of my favourite characters shared a name made this fic's concept irresistible.

Makoto was a Tokyo college student in the springtime of his youth and _boy_ did he have a _doozy_ of a crush.

Makoto imagined this was what it was like for Rin when he fell in love with Haru, only Makoto hadn’t realised he liked his crush until _much_ later. Makoto was the exact opposite of Rin, who had charged head first into making sure the love of his life couldn’t ignore his existence while Makoto had a hard time understanding why he was so concerned for someone who had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with the Iwatobi Swim Club.

“So how was your date with Sousuke?” Makoto rolled his eyes as he could _hear_ Rin smirk over the telephone. He almost regretted telling Rin about his crush on his Tokyo college classmate because the guy couldn’t stop trying to play cupid!

“It’s not a date and I’m going out with Sousuke _tomorrow_.” Makoto said while he sorted through his wardrobe. What to wear, what to wear… “Besides, I’m not doing anything about this crush. I am perfectly happy being Sousuke’s friend.”

“MAKOTO, NO!” he held his ear away from the telephone while Rin squealed. “YOU SAY THAT NOW BUT IN FOUR OR FIVE YEARS YOU’LL BE PINING FOR HIM LIKE A LOVE SICK FOOL WHO WON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HIMSELF AND IT’LL AFFECT YOUR CAREER AND YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO MAKE IT RIGHT UNTIL THAT BONEHEAD GETS A CLUE, WHICH WILL TAKE WHO KNOWS HOW LONG UNTIL A BESPECTACLED ANGEL HAS MERCY ON YOU BOTH AND YOU AND I BOTH KNOW REI IS TOO SPECIAL AND UNIQUE TO APPEAR TWICE IN A LIFE TIME-”

“Rin, don’t you think you’re overreacting a little bit?” Makoto interrupted. “Sousuke and I are not you and Haru.”

“True. If you play your cards right, you won’t have to wait years before you get to kiss Sousuke.”

“Rin, I don’t think it will be that simple-”

“Promise me you’ll at least _think_ about putting the moves on that whale shark I call my best friend. Promise you’ll learn from mine and Haru’s mistakes, not yours.”

“Okay.” Makoto sighed. He felt bad for lying to Rin but he really needed to hurry up and pick a nice outfit for tomorrow. “I will try.”

“That’s my boy.” Makoto bid Rin goodbye and fell backwards onto his bed in his Tokyo apartment.

He really _did_ feel bad for lying to Rin but he had promised a friend that he wouldn’t tell Rin the truth.

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s such great news, I’m so happy for you!” Makoto said as he and Sousuke took their seats at their favourite café. “Wow, two life changing events in one day!”

“It’s hardly life changing Makoto.” Sousuke smiled, pulling up a chair for him. “The doctor just said that my shoulder is getting better and I’ll only be shadowing Hirai-sensei for a couple of days.” 

“But Hirai has won Japan more medals than anyone else! If he’s your mentor you may win us even _more_ medals!” Makoto got stars in his eyes just thinking about it. “Can I get your autograph before you become famous?”

“Why not?” Sousuke said. “If it weren’t for you I would have never even talked to him.”

“But you’re the one who convinced him you’re a worthwhile coach!”

“I hardly think training Nitori makes me qualified to coach Olympians.”

“But if it weren’t for you, Nitori wouldn’t be Captain of the Samezuka swim team!” Makoto said, eyes sparkling. “Hirai-san wouldn’t have picked you if he didn’t see that!”

“Well… I guess so. It’s not the same as swimming, but I will admit that seeing that kid’s improvement over time was really rewarding. And if I follow Doctor’s orders I may get to swim for fun again.” Sousuke rubbed his shoulder when he said that.

“I hope it’s soon because I didn’t get to swim with you last time!” Makoto excitedly blurted out.

Sousuke stopped smiling and looked deeply into Makoto’s eyes, appearing as if he hardly believed what he just heard. Sousuke was about to open his mouth to say something else, before a plucky young waitress came to take their order.

Makoto gracefully caught the table before the waitress could knock it over with her flapping arms. He gently calmed the distraught young woman when she bawled ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It’s my first day!’

Makoto did not like it when a lady with teal coloured hair at another table started giggling behind her cup when the waitress started tearing up, so Makoto’s teacher instincts kicked into overdrive. He gently took her hand, read her tag name and smiled up at her.

“Don’t worry Usagi, you’re doing great. Everyone gets nervous on the first day. Just do your best and give the customers that sweet and adorable smile of yours.”

Usagi whispered ‘Mamoru-chan’ and coughed, before asking what Makoto and Sousuke would like to order. Makoto happily told her his meal of choice in his usual chipper tone, whereas Sousuke mumbled what he wanted while darkly glaring at a corner.

Usagi made an ‘eep’ noise, before quickly writing down the orders and rushing back to the kitchen as if a monster was chasing her. The lady with teal hair started hiding her giggles behind her white sun hat.

“She’s so cute!” Makoto chuckled because Usagi reminded him of an excitable and adorable rabbit.

“If you like that sort of thing.” Sousuke said, cupping his chin in his hand. In the background the lady with teal hair raised an eyebrow at this.

“Now, now. I am sure Usagi is doing her best.”

“That’s not what I… Never mind.” Sousuke said. “Has Rin called you?”

Makoto stopped thinking about the cute waitress and frowned. Uh oh.   

 “Yeah…” Makoto said.

“What did he say?” Sousuke asked. To anyone else it would have appeared as if Sousuke was just asking about the welfare of his best friend while he was studying and training in a foreign country, but Makoto knew otherwise.

Any other time Makoto would have tried to break the truth gently to someone, but this time Makoto knew Sousuke needed to hear this:

“Haru arrived safely in Australia. Rin told me that he and Haru have gotten even closer since their last trip together. He even gave Haru a promise ring.”

“A promise for what?” Sousuke asked, the colour of his teal eyes draining.

“I don’t know, but he said it was an eternal one.”

“Oh…” Sousuke said, starting to stare off into the distance.

“I’m sorry Sousuke.” Makoto said, gently placing his hand on Sousuke’s injured shoulder. “I wish I could tell you there was still hope, but Rin is pretty crazy about Haru and I’m a hundred percent sure Haru feels the same way.”

Sousuke was quiet for a minute, but then came back to Earth.

“You know what…” Sousuke said, the sparkle in his eyes returning. “Don’t be sorry Makoto. Thanks for telling me that because today _is_ going to be a life changing day.”

“Now I know you really like him – what?” Makoto gasped.

Sousuke gave Makoto a big grin and clapped him on the shoulder.

“I’ve made a fresh start health wise and career rise, now it’s time to start a new chapter with my love life!” Sousuke said before he started smirking. “Starting with that lady over there…”

Sousuke directed his gaze towards the teal haired woman who had been laughing at Usagi only moments before. Makoto’s jaw dropped. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening.  

“Uh, Sousuke, are you sure-”

“Makoto it’s like you said, I should move on! The healthy thing to do is to move on, not sit here pining for Rin when he’s already decided that Haru is his one true love.” Sousuke said. “I may not have gotten what I wanted, but sometimes what you do get in life is better.”

“But Sousuke, aren’t you rushing into this?” Makoto said while trying to play it cool, but the fact he was clinging to Sousuke’s arm ruined the effect. “Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, eat some ice cream and watch a romantic comedy or two first?”

“We did that last week Makoto. I’m not going to make the same mistake twice just so another Haruka comes and ruins my chances.” Sousuke grinned. “I’m going for it.”

“Sousuke? Sousuke?!” Makoto wheezed at the way Sousuke got up from his chair and saucily sauntered his way over to the teal haired woman, who was eyeing him up like a cat that was watching her prey.

This wasn’t happening.

This couldn’t be happening.

‘No!’ Makoto cried. ‘This is exactly what Rin said would happen!’

Makoto was not ready to fly thousands of miles to Australia to have the angst trip of a life time when his crush was romancing the mean, teal haired woman. If Makoto were Rin, he would have dived in and saved Sousuke from her! Because a lady that would laugh at poor Usgai struggling on her first day had to be bad news, right?

“Hello.” Sousuke said in his most suave sounding voice. Makoto’s glasses nearly fell off his face.

“Hello yourself.” Teal haired lady said as she looked Sousuke up and down. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, you can actually.” Sousuke made a show of stretching out his muscly, toned arms and slipped right into the opposite seat. It reminded Makoto of the way a male peacock would show off his feathers to his mate in a complicated mating dance, only in this case Sousuke was using his muscles to peak this female’s interest. “An old shoulder injury has been bothering me and I think it will take the tender, loving care of a pretty lady who knows about Chinese medicine to fix it.”

Makoto had just noticed that the teal haired lady was reading a book about that subject.

Was Makoto’s knowledge of muscles not good enough?

Teal haired lady smirked and put her book down.

‘Oh come on, this can’t be really working on her, can it?’ Makoto gasped.

“Well, I’m no expert on curing old injuries but I will certainly try my best.”

‘NOOOOOOOOOOO!’ Makoto groaned as he watched the lady remove her sun hat.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“Sousuke. Yamazaki Sousuke.” The man smirked, pleased that he was already getting results.

‘I did tell you so Makoto.’ Makoto could hear Rin say in the back of his mind as he watched the horror show of his love life being torn to pieces right in front of him. ‘I did tell you so.’

“And what shall I call you?”

The teal lady paused, as if something amusing came to mind, before giving her name.  

“Kaiou. Michiru Kaiou.”

“That’s a nice name.” Sousuke said. “I’m sure there are other nice things to know about you.”

‘IS SHE REALLY FALLING FOR THIS?’ Makoto thought as he gawked at the, gag, couple. He didn’t even notice Usagi standing there at his table, witnessing the whole thing with him. ‘I mean I WOULD fall for it but I’ve had a crush on the guy since goodness knows when.’

“Would you like to find out?” Michiru asked, the utter picture of coyness.

“Oh yes.”

“Then quickly, come away with me!” Michiru dramatically clasped onto Sousuke’s hand and looked deeply into Sousuke’s eyes, the same way Sousuke had been looking into Makoto’s only five minutes ago. Sousuke blushed as Michiru gently pressed her fingertip to his lips. “Don’t ask me where we’re going, only know that we must get away before danger strikes! Before you are put into mortal peril!”

“Too late.” A hand that was not Michuru’s clamped onto Sousuke’s injured shoulder. The iron grip it had on Sousuke looked painful. “Danger has arrived and is very unhappy.”

Makoto cringed as he watched Sousuke slowly turn his head towards the tall, burly person looming over him. The colour slowly drained from his face as he was being appraised by, who Makoto assumed, was Michiru’s boyfriend.

Michiru’s boyfriend was very slender, but Makoto could feel the deadly aura emitting from the jealousy and rage of a dude who had just witnessed a random guy putting the moves on his sweetheart.

‘I can’t let him hurt Sousuke! I won’t let him hurt Sousuke!’ Makoto took off his glasses and removed his jacket in a dramatic fashion Superman would be jealous of, while he stretched his arms. Usagi nearly fainted at the sight of Makoto’s back muscles bulging underneath his shirt, but Makoto was too distracted to notice and come to her aid. He was about to get ready and dive in to save Sousuke, carry him off to safety bridal style and maybe be the recipient to a kiss on the cheek if Sousuke was feeling very grateful…

Makoto shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself.

Makoto was about to stroll right on over there, but Michiru’s strong yet slender boyfriend released his hold on Sousuke’s injured shoulder and started… laughing?!

“Relax! You look like I’m about to strangle you.” The boyfriend clapped Sousuke on the shoulder, not realising that that was Sousuke’s bad shoulder. The boyfriend gave Sousuke a friendly smile. “Michiru, sometimes you’re too cruel.”

“Well you know my type is handsome but dopey.” Michiru winked at Sousuke and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

“Oi, oi! Don’t be mean.” The boyfriend said. He looked at Sousuke. “What’s your name?” 

“S-Sousuke Yamazaki.”

“Nice to meet you, Sousuke. I’m Haruka Tenou, Michiru’s girlfriend.”

‘GIRLFRIEND?!’ Makoto gawked while Sousuke laughed so hard that tears came out of his eyes while he slammed his fist onto the table. The action nearly made Michiru jump out of her seat. 

“Oh man. Cockblocked by two Harukas in one day.”

“What?” Haruka quirked an eyebrow and cocked her hip. Makoto nearly burst out in giggles with Sousuke, but somehow managed to contain his laughter.  

“Nothing.” Sousuke smiled, this time a real smile and not a ‘I’m after the ladies’ grin. It was the smile Makoto had fallen so hard for and made him sigh longingly for it. “Nice to meet you Haruka and I’m sorry about hitting on your girlfriend, I was under the impression she was single.”

When Sousuke threw a look at Michiru she shrugged her shoulders and coyly hid her face behind her book.

“I have no idea what you are talking about. I was just sitting here, reading my book, not bothering anyone…” she said.

“And the ocean is dry.” Haruka said before giving her girlfriend a kiss on the forehead. “Yamazaki-san, how about I buy you dinner to make up for my girlfriend’s scary sense of humour?”

“Uh, no it’s all right.” Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck and shyly looked over where Makoto was sitting. “I’m supposed to be enjoying dinner with a friend right now.”

“And you abandoned him to flirt with someone else’s girlfriend! How shameful!” Michiru did a mock swoon and fell into her girlfriend’s arms.

“Michiru…” Haruka chided her as Sousuke’s cheeks turned a scarlet colour. Well, at least he looked ashamed for abandoning Makoto.

“Just saying it like it is darling.” Michiru said. “If you are going to be the good Samaritan, I believe Sousuke’s handsome young friend should be invited to dinner too.”   

“Sounds like a wonderful idea.” Haruka agreed.

“Yoohoo! Bespectacled and handsome! Come sit next to me!” Makoto wanted the ground to swallow him up and eat him when Michiru finally acknowledged his existence.

“That Michuru, always playing games.” Although Usagi was tutting at her friend’s mischievousness, she was smiling. “If she’s not careful, Haruka-san might get fed up and leave her!”

“You know them Usagi?”

“I’ve been friends with Michiru and Haruka for a long time.” Usagi’s eyes sparkled with nostalgia. “A _really_ long time.”

“I see…” Makoto said, recognising the fondness in Usagi’s voice. It reminded him of the way he felt about all the friend he made at the Iwatobi Swim Club, Rin and perhaps even Sousuke…   

“Don’t be scared! Even though Michiru can be a flirt, she and Haruka are nice people! You’ll see!” Usagi smiled. Something deep down inside Makoto told him to trust the young waitress’ judgement because surely someone as sweet and innocent as Usagi wouldn’t get mixed up in the wrong crowd right? 

 

* * *

 

 At first, Makoto didn’t regret his decision. It turned out Michiru was also a swimmer. She, Sousuke and Makoto exchanged tips and training regimens, talked about ways to avoid injury (Sousuke’s speciality nowadays) and Makoto’s fond memories of the Iwatobi swim club. Michiru had insisted Makoto tell her about ‘his cute little friends’ despite his apprehension, as Makoto didn’t want to hurt Sousuke’s feelings. But Sousuke seemed to enjoy Michiru’s teasing comments in spite of himself and Haruka seemed to get a kick out of Nagisa’s antics.

“Keep Rei away from Michiru, he’ll be her next victim.” Haruka said slyly as she sipped her coffee.

“Haruka, you make me sound like a witch!” Michiru said in mock offense. “I could never harm someone so delicate! That’s why I go after the strong, masculine ones.”

She leaned in close and looked deeply into her girlfriend’s eyes. Sousuke coughed nervously while Makoto sat there giggling into his cup, enjoying how embarrassed Haruka truly was until he heard the sound of plates crashing and Usagi’s wails of despair.

“Oh, looks like Odango-chan is in trouble! I better go rescue her.” Haruka kissed Michiru on the forehead. “Don’t flirt with any boys while I’m gone.”

“You’re right, the ladies should receive my attention too!”

“You’re so funny.” Haruka lovingly rolled her eyes at her as she strolled of to play the knight in shining armour.

“I’ll come too.” Sousuke said, getting out of his seat. Makoto was about to go and join them when Michiru grabbed him and planted him right back down into his chair. She shushed him when he started to get flustered.

“Sousuke and Haruka can handle this. Let’s wait here.” She said.

“Um? Okay?” Makoto couldn’t resist Michiru’s vice like grip even if he wanted to (she sure was a lot stronger than she looked) and watched at Haruka picked up the plates and Sousuke asked Usagi if she was all right, looking more apologetic and concerned than compared to their earlier encounter. Makoto felt conflicted when he saw Usagi drop the last plate she was holding when she noticed how soft and gentle Sousuke’s gaze was, as jealousy bubbled in Makoto’s gut right alongside the sense of feeling of pride for one of his friends. Makoto loved seeing the sweet and sensitive bloom like a flower in winter. “Sigh…”

“My, my Makoto, your heart is racing!” Makoto realised he made a terrible mistake when he saw Michiru’s hand on his chest. “Could it be you have fallen for Sousuke?”

“WHAT?” Makoto blurted out, though thankfully not loud enough to draw Sousuke’s attention. “I’m not- There’s no way- I mean not that there’s anything wrong with that, but for me – Um, I like girls even though Sousuke is quite – I MEAN-”

“Shhh, Michiru is gonna get that for you.” Michiru had leaned in close to whisper those words in Makoto’s ear and gently patted him on the shoulder. Makoto started wishing that his Haru would come back from Australia so he could hide behind him and not have to deal with this.

Then he remembered that if Haru came back, Rin would most likely be joining him and would invite himself to Michiru’s game of “let’s make Makoto flustered about his non-existent love life.”

Honestly, how did Makoto keep meeting these meddling people?!  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hirai is a real person and according to this article, he's actually quite good at his job! You can read about him here: https://www.swimmingworldmagazine.com/news/team-hirai-game-changer-in-japanese-swimming-scene/


End file.
